


You Are My Art/你是我的艺术品

by SammyTango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Painting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyTango/pseuds/SammyTango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇七彩小肉文</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Art/你是我的艺术品

“你是我见过最好看的模特。”  
Jared用浅黄色颜料刷细长的尾部拨了拨挡住自己视线的蓬松棕发，榛绿色的眼睛有些局促不安的在画板和他的模特之间扫来扫去，沾了颜料的手指因为紧张微微颤抖，险些笨拙地戳到画布上弄脏那片白色的背景。  
这句话应该被理解为“这是我能想到最糟糕的情话。”

盛夏的阳光透过高墙上的玻璃窗懒洋洋地透进来，沐浴了整座画室，灰色的墙壁散发着热度，打算给全身赤裸的人体模特和艺术生营造个舒服的空间。  
无奈在这个迷人的下午，Jared所有的同学都不约而同的选择了逃课——“星期五  
综合症”，Herbert教授会这样形容——结果Jared一个人像个傻子一样夹着硌得他胳膊生疼的画板，背着沉重的颜料包张嘴站在画室的大门前，看着细小的灰尘漫不经心的飘洒在金色的阳光里——这个空荡荡的巨大画室里唯一运动着的东西。  
“搞什么？！”Jared大声抱怨了一句。  
“啊啊，对不起！”  
刺耳的碰撞声从原本寂静房间的角落里传来，把Jared吓了一跳。  
Jared眯着眼睛看向遥远的画室尽头，一个身影从半完成的大卫雕塑后面闪出来，双手接住了滚落下来的大卫的头。  
哎呀。  
那个人一阵手忙脚乱，目光在不远处的Jared和他手前捧着的白色球状物体之间转换，随着Jared越走越近的脚步越发频繁的抬眼，好像捧着一个炸药包，拿也不是放也不是。  
最后他在Jared带着狐疑的眼神站定前一个箭步优雅的将那东西藏到了半身像后面，将自己的双手插进牛仔裤后面的口袋，摩擦着紧贴臀部的布料试图擦掉手上沾染的石膏。  
Jared的目光捕捉到那细微的动作，一瞬间似乎有轻柔的羽毛扫过他的小腹部，滑过一阵奇怪的酸麻。  
人们总说，新晋大学生和怪胎艺术生都性向不定。  
嗯，这是真理。  
“嗨！你好！我是Jensen，你的模特！”那人向Jared喊话，他们中间那段微远的距离让他的心虚的声音听起来过于热切。

“我真是个弱智。”Jared懊恼的在心里踹了自己一脚。  
Jared面前男人晶绿色的眼睛让他不禁想起高迪手下圣家堂里富丽堂皇的彩绘玻璃。那绿色决断又自然的割断橘红，橙黄和深蓝，托起苍穹投下到白色石柱上金色的太阳光影。  
Jensen笑了笑，脸颊上晕开一片淡淡的粉色，从白嫩的脖颈爬下到白皙的背部，因为说正经的，他正裸着呢！  
Jared的目光第一百次略过Jensen背后的肌肉线条——最多的是他的臀部，然后咽了咽口水，放下画笔，将画板上的画布扯了下来，丢到一边。  
“怎么了？”Jensen皱了皱眉头，暗金色睫毛投下在他脸颊上的阴影随着他淡粉色眼皮的抖动而微微舒展，除此之外他依旧保持着Jared给他摆好的单手高举倾身的姿势。  
无比愉快的周末就在眼前，Jensen为了额外的三个学时硬是拒绝了朋友们去徒步旅行的邀请来到这个空无一人的画室做模特，拜托，这个吹毛求疵的艺术生就不能尽快画完，让他穿上那该死的衣服然后早些去酒吧喝一杯享受下愉快的周末？  
“画面太苍白了。”高个子的艺术生说，带着难以捉摸的表情在他四周慢慢走动着，打量着他。  
这可真是尴尬。  
Jensen的大腿肌肉紧张起来，隆起无比流畅的线条。他的眼神紧紧粘着Jared的脚步，想要张口询问究竟什么地方出了问题，可张开嘴巴又无奈的闭上，似乎只是咂了咂嘴。这可是他第一次在什么人面前脱的干干净净，如同可以被挑选的马种一样被眼神凌迟，上下打量。  
“你是也是这里的学生？”Jared问，希望Jensen没有从他的嗓子眼里看到他怦怦跳动的心脏。  
“建筑系，我大四了。”Jensen说，Jared打量他的眼神让他汗毛倒立，但是那在他皮肤上肆意攀爬的眼神里携带的暧昧又让他心生几分得意和满足。  
Jared笑了，双颊上露出孩子气的酒窝，让Jensen一脸茫然。  
“这有什么好笑的。”Jensen的语气里透着不满，嘿，谁都没有权利嘲笑他的选择，就算这个人性感的要命也不行。  
Jensen看着Jared被阳光覆盖的软软的棕发，心里生出一股想要将手指穿过那头发的渴望，他第一眼看到这个干净又高大的艺术生时就想这么做了。那一定是柔软又温暖。他现在可有点冷。  
当两个男人共处一室，其中一个漂亮的男人还裸着全身的时候，事情总会变得有些微妙。  
“那你一定很了解圣家堂。”Jared的眼里闪着暗哑的光，声音因为压抑的欲望而有些低沉，他壮着胆子向Jensen走了两步，看见Jensen并没有拒绝戒备的意思，胜利的小红旗在他的心尖冒出头，摇来摇去挑逗着他。  
“那确实让人印象深刻。”Jensen注意到了Jared的动作，呼吸频率被难以捕捉的朦胧打乱。  
“你知道我看着你的眼睛，它们总让我想起圣家堂里的彩绘玻璃。”Jared向前迈出一步，现在的距离已经让比他低了几英寸的Jensen稍稍抬头仰望他了。  
“事实上，”Jensen声音里微微的一丝颤抖像是电流一样窜进Jared的身体，“工艺美术运动的那群建筑师里，我更喜欢麦金托什。”  
“格拉斯哥？”Jared又向前迈了一步，用他的影子将Jensen完全盖住。  
“自然，那很美不是吗？”Jensen露出狡黠的笑容，放下已经僵直并且被空气拂的微凉的胳膊，兴趣盎然的直视这个比他高出一头的男人。或许比起失去一个慵懒自由的午后，在学院最著名的画室里获得一场火辣的性爱也不错。  
所谓神圣的艺术包围着他们，这多少有些恶意刺激的趣味。  
这就像好多人幻想在夜黑风高的操场上做爱一样，在用来教学的画室里也是个令人情有独钟的选择。  
Jensen要将别人妄想的付诸实践了。  
他主动为缩短他们之间的距离作出了一份贡献。  
Jared的笑意更明显了，他并没有着急吻上Jensen投怀送抱的唇——尽管那颜色让他想要一口咬上去，他拿起手中的颜料刷，停在了Jensen平坦的胸前。  
亮黄色的颜料微凉，Jensen蹙起眉头，他不知道Jared想要干什么；紧接着那柔软的笔刷毛就带着那道微凉向下，挑逗似的滑过Jensen左边的乳尖，在他的胸前留下一道醒目的亮黄。  
Jared抬起狭长的眼睛琢磨Jensen的神情，舌尖不经意的舔过自己的薄薄地嘴唇，让Jensen扬起了一边嘴角。  
“你知道我最喜欢那栋建筑里的什么吗，”Jensen带着几乎纯良的表情继续说，好像没有察觉到他们俩人之间紧张的气氛，“吊灯上刻意做出的花纹形状。”  
Jared带着笑意轻轻喷了一道鼻息，将手绕到Jensen背后，缓缓的把Jensen搂进怀里，动作无比小心翼翼，像是护着一桩容易破碎的雕塑。他的笔刷再次在Jensen白皙的背部滑出一道一指宽粘腻清凉的的斜线，笔刷毛杂乱轻柔的触感和Jared喷在他耳尖上的炙热的呼吸让Jensen起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你知道我也喜欢那花纹，”Jared带着不符合时宜的孩子气的笑声低声说，用舌尖轻触Jensen的耳廓，“尤其是当我想，我或许可以顶在那样漂亮的的灯柱上操你，让那花纹一直留在你背上。”  
Jared欣赏着怀里Jensen身体刹那间的僵直，然后他无比温柔的将吻从Jensen耳边慢慢滑到脸颊，在Jensen的唇角停留了一秒。  
Jensen没有躲开。  
Jared薄薄的嘴唇毫不犹豫的压到Jensen饱满的上唇瓣啃咬起来，Jensen也粗暴的捧起Jared的脸回吻起他来。  
Jared收紧手臂将Jensen揉进怀里，Jensen前倾的身体压的他一直倒退，直到画板阻碍了他们两个人。Jared大笑着从颜料板上拾起红色的颜料刷，毫不留情的在Jensen的脖颈和胸前留下了三道新鲜凌乱的抹涂。  
Jensen不顾胸前未干的颜料，扯开Jared的衬衫丢到地上，一手直接拍到颜料板上浓郁的深蓝里一抓，用手掌在Jared胸前肆意抹开，同时沾的自己小臂胸前全部都是。  
“认真的？！”Jared半假半真的问，伸进一旁绿色的颜料罐，随即将巨大的手印七零八落地盖到Jensen身上，像是给Jensen打上了图章。  
“不不不不，门儿都没有！”Jensen也大笑起来，一边还在Jared被扯的乱七八糟的衣物上费力，另一边抓起了白色的颜料盒，直接扣到了Jared身上。  
浓稠的白色颜料滑下Jared的上臂和胸前，活像是把他裹进了石膏。  
Jensen发誓Jared现在比他今天打碎的那个残次品要好看一百倍。  
“这样好多了！”Jensen贴着Jared的胸膛，Jared能感受到他胸腔里因为大笑带来的震颤。Jensen的皮肤那么软那么凉，笑起来该死的好看。  
Jared压抑住一声低吼。  
他们两个人像是缠斗的雄鹿毫无保留的碰撞在一起，想用满手的颜料给对方身体强加上无形的烙印和隐形的伤害，又不停用嘴唇撕咬追逐对方。  
Jared将Jensen压倒在被石膏毁得差不多的台子上，沉重的台子在砖地上发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声，Jared的颜料箱带着没有盖盖子的颜料罐乒乒乓乓摔到地上，溅起的颜料大片大片落到处于低位的Jensen身上，一时在他白皙的皮肤上炸开了花。  
“嘿！那箱甘布林可是我上周新买的！”Jared嘴唇还在Jensen的脖子上流连，蹦出来的词语一个不接一个。  
“Shut up.”Jensen沉重的喘息着，前臂上的油彩蹭上了Jared的发梢，他胡乱拽着着Jared的头发索吻，意识已经飘到了比窗户还高的半空里。他不知道Jared的手怎么能在一秒钟内同时占据他身上的那么多地方。  
Jensen的手穿过Jared满是深蓝色颜料的发丝，厚重的颜料在他手指间堆起，随着他的手一起滑倒Jared精壮的背上。  
“该死的，你们这些艺术生难道不应该都是些弱不禁风的娘炮？”Jensen哽咽起来，手指贪婪的在Jared背上抚摸，他的皮肤因为空虚而尖叫着，他想让Jared跳过那些无处不在蜻蜓点水般过于轻柔的吻，操他，咬他，什么都好。  
“噢，是吗，”Jared握住Jensen的臀部一股劲儿地将他整个人举到了自己身上，Jensen从原本的头昏脑胀中突然清醒过来，金绿色包围的瞳孔一瞬间紧缩，对焦到Jared的脸上才稍稍宽心，像只受惊的兔子，他慌忙用腿缠住Jared的腰以免自己掉下去。  
Jared带着Jensen跌进混乱的颜料团里，他喜欢刺眼的颜色在Jensen身上炸开的样子。  
圣家堂里的彩绘玻璃。那绚烂又拘谨的颜色无时无刻不缠绕在他的脑海里盘旋——只要他的眼睛在Jensen身上。  
Jensen跨坐在Jared的腹部闭眼喘息着，Jared一直在用牙齿逗弄他敏感的乳尖。Jared发誓他把一定颜料卷进了自己嘴里。  
Jared的恶作剧还没有停，他已经不打算吝惜平时被室友挖走一块都会心疼好久的颜料，抓起盛满深蓝色的金属颜料桶，从Jensen头顶上方倒扣下来。  
色彩刹那间漫天都是。  
那颜料像是蓝色的血液沉重地压倒Jensen暗金色的头发，在Jensen的眉骨前分岔，缓慢爬下Jensen动人的半边脸颊，他直挺的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇，滴落到他的胸前和Jared小腹上，把Jensen的脸劈开成一道面具。  
蓝色同样从Jensen头顶的另一方漫下，温柔地，伸进Jensen的臀缝间。  
臀瓣内侧一时冰凉的粘腻让Jensen皱起眉头，他闭着眼睛后仰起脖子用嘴巴发出一声叹息，在Jared的视角里就像一个英俊无比的希腊天神，带着情欲的潮红混着他最爱的色彩坐在他身上。  
Jared狂乱的扳过那双唇，不顾颜料被胡乱蹭开，打破了Jensen脸上蓝色光滑的表面，蓝色沾上他的半边脸，他的手顺着Jensen的腰线和挺俏的臀部向下，停在已经被颜料包裹的穴口前。  
Jared将一根手指刺入收缩着的穴口，Jensen发出了一声好听的呻吟。  
Jensen的肠道里温暖湿滑，Jared尽量不让自己去想那本应该是粉色的躯体里被他抹开了一片怎样的蓝色。  
他的阴茎硬的发痛，他用一根手指在Jensen的身体里探索了一会儿，直到他准确无误的找到了那一点——Jensen发出一声呜咽，整个人都软绵绵的倒在了他胸前，然后Jared刺入了第二根手指，为Jensen扩张起来。  
湿热包裹着Jared的手指，他将手指加到三根，Jensen的眼睛紧闭了一下又舒开，他的指尖扣紧了Jared的肩膀，仿佛要把他背上的颜色都掐进他的皮肤里。Jared抬起头，看见金色的阳光在Jensen的发丝间跳跃。  
“你真美。”Jared忍不住赞叹。  
“Shut up.”Jensen又说了一遍，带着沉重的喘息一口咬住Jared的喉结。  
Jared吃痛的叫了一声，他的阴茎在Jensen的臀缝间跳动了一下。  
“操我。”Jensen的声音沙哑，像是带着毒刺的藤蔓爬上Jared的身体，诱惑着他，把那带着紫色毒液的尖刺刺进他皮肤，让他恨不得现在就反身把Jensen扣到地上，然后像是打桩机一样开始操他。  
“别急宝贝，叫我的名字。”Jared翻身将Jensen压到身下，Jensen跌落到颜料里，带着迷茫的表情睁开眼睛。  
“叫我的名字？”Jared歪了歪头笑道，感受到Jensen在他的怀里变得僵直，漂亮的眼睛一下子瞪得老大。  
“什…”Jensen的单词说到一半就被Jared挤进他身体的动作硬生生的推了回去。  
Jared喘息着推进，直到将自己完全埋进Jensen的身体里，让两人同时发出一声哽咽。  
Jared从Jensen的颈窝里抬起头，吻上Jensen的鼻尖，然后是他的鼻梁侧面，轻轻呢喃，“如果你在那之前还是想不起来我的名字，我是不会让你高潮的。”他忍俊不禁。  
他喜欢Jensen被他挑逗的迷茫又气鼓鼓的样子。  
“你疯了？我才不…”  
Jared依旧没有让Jensen结束他的句子。  
Jared强壮的腰肢力量让他进出了整整十几分钟都没有停歇。  
一是因为他不想听到Jensen轻浅好听的叫喊停下，二是Jensen的身体实在太棒让他根本不想休息。  
Jared每一次都又准又狠的戳刺到Jensen那一点，炙热的阴茎一下又一下刮过Jensen的前列腺。Jensen使出十二分力气将自己的眼睛对焦到Jared的脸上，挣扎着伸出手捧住Jared的侧脸，看着蓝色的颜料随着Jared每一次的律动颤抖，顺着他半长棕发的发梢滴落到他的胸膛上。那样子性感的让Jensen想要尖叫。  
Well，他已经在尖叫了。  
酥麻的电流从尾椎窜上Jensen的脊柱，冲进他的大脑，在那里亮起闪亮的红灯。  
Jared伸手握住Jensen漂亮的阴茎，裹着粘腻油滑的颜料撸动起来。  
Jensen紧紧抱住Jared的脖子，无助的在他怀里挺身。  
快了，就快了。  
四周的线条在Jensen的视野里飞速旋转，扭曲集结到集中得不能再集中的一点。Jensen觉得那里好像就是自己的一线生命，当那一点炸开，他就会爆炸成颗粒，所以他紧紧咬住那些线条不肯让他们退后，软化，或者远走。  
然后Jared停下了手中和身下的动作。  
Jensen简直想要发出一声哭嚎。  
他像是被强行拖拽出水面的鱼，在画室冰凉的灰色地板和混成一团的颜料中扭动打滑，可是无论他怎么做Jared的手和阴茎就是死死地停在那里。  
“给我。”Jensen神智不清的求饶，软绵绵的在Jared后背上抓挠。  
“叫我的名字。”Jared说，轻轻的吻了一下Jensen的脖颈侧面，又啃了一下他的下巴尖，让Jensen越发感到窒息。  
Jared看着Jensen眼里的绿色被打散，像是碎裂的分子一样四散到各个地方。他金色的短发在颜料里委屈的趴下，Jensen无助地摇着头寻求解脱。  
“我不…我不记得…我不知道！”Jensen哽咽着，试图从Jared的强压下挺起下身。  
但是该死的，这男人力气太大了！  
“那我就等着你想起来。”Jared说，漫不经心地用指尖磨蹭着Jensen阴茎的顶端。  
“JESUS CHRIST！”Jensen愤恨地锤了下地板咒骂道，他的另一只手还挂在Jared的脖子上紧紧握成拳，像是如果松开他就会溺死，他的另一只手奋力的四处乱抓，想要抓住什么东西，却只是抓了满手的空气和颜料。  
“啧，”Jared大笑道，“宝贝，这可不是我的名字。”  
Jensen努力咽下涌上喉间的委屈，憋住眼底的辛辣，咬着牙拼命回忆起来。  
他走进这个画室，不小心撞坏了一件艺术品，他太着急了，“藏在这里好了”，他心虚地走上前…  
“嘿，我是Jensen，是你的模特。”  
“哦，你好，我是J…”  
J，J什么。  
J，见鬼的！  
Jensen脑子里的画面和声音不断在他眼前略过重演，随着他的意识和下身让他发狂的躁动飘远，又被拉回来一次次撞击进他的脑海里。  
哦，你好我是J…J…Jared.  
Jared.  
Jared Padalecki.  
“Jared，Jared，Jared！”Jensen几乎哭喊了出来，泪水止不住地滑下他的面颊，将铺盖在他脸上的颜料冲开了几道沟壑，最终滴落到地板上，晶莹剔透的和那些亮黄暗绿混在一起。  
高大的艺术生笑了，“这回对了，宝贝。”  
Jensen死命抓住“Jared”这个名字，像是溺水之人抓住了救命的芦苇杆，都没有注意到自己还在无意识的咆哮着。  
“Jared，Jared，Jared！”  
Jared低吼了一声在Jensen的身体里再次冲撞起来，炙热和紧致包裹着他，好像让他把脑子都丢在了Jensen的身体里。  
Jensen的喊叫被Jared律动的节奏冲撞成几个含糊不清的音节，在那种致命的节奏快要把他的灵魂都冲散的时候，Jensen的眼前炸开一道白光，滚烫的精液冲进他的肠道，他感受到自己的精液喷射在他的小腹上的温度。  
他们同时达到了高潮。  
直线回归直线，色彩回归色彩，只留下冰凉被体温取代。  
Jared倒在Jensen胸前喘着粗气，任Jensen胡乱揉搓着他的头发。  
他们就这样静静的呆了几分钟。  
“我想我的同学们一会儿就会回来了。”Jared恋恋不舍的说，吻了一下Jensen的肩膀，抬起无辜的puppy eyes看向Jensen。  
这是今天下午那个不知道逃课的傻子，而不是刚刚操的Jensen欲仙欲死的狂魔了。  
Jensen翻了翻白眼，他要在心里重新定义一下这些艺术生。  
Jensen摇摇晃晃的站起来走向挂着他衣服的椅子，带着温度的精液和已经半干的颜料顿顿的滑下他的大腿。Jensen发誓在此后一个星期里他洗澡都会洗出见鬼的蓝色。  
穿上注定被毁掉的牛仔裤，带着讽刺意味的白衬衫在椅背上等着Jensen，Jensen无奈的摇了摇头。  
“穿我的外套回去吧。”依旧倒在另一边地上的Jared提议。  
Jensen耸了耸肩，没力气做什么争执，从另一边椅子上拽下棕色的呢子外套，将自己整个裹了起来。  
这男人真是见鬼的高大。  
Jensen一步一颤的走向门口，在路过Jared时又尴尬的停了下来。  
他的脸上又泛起红晕，僵硬地转过身，憋红了脸缓缓启唇。  
“对不起，你的名字是…”  
Jared大笑起来。  
“Jared，Jared Padalecki。”还躺在地上的Jared带着咧到耳根的笑容抬起手，无视自己上臂乱七八糟的颜料，跟Jensen伸过来的被过长袖子遮住的手短暂相握。  
Jensen害羞似的抓了抓头发。  
“Well，Jared，it was nice meeting you.”  
“Yeah，you too.”

 

Steven Herbert教授在心里大骂着自己是个蠢蛋，披着已经幽深的夜色向艺术学院的画室走去——他早些将自己的手机落在那里了。  
夜晚的寒气已经从地面升起，肆意飘摇，让Herbert不禁打了个冷战。  
作为艺术学院从欧洲不惜重金请来的客座教授，他可不希望任何学生看到他现在这样，穿着睡衣裹着棉袄在夜色里缩着身体行走的狼狈样子。  
他用教工卡滑开艺术楼已锁的大门，哆哆嗦嗦的踏进了黑暗的大厅。  
无数个没有眼仁的白色头颅驻在一个个台子上，让Herbert一阵战栗，颤抖不已。  
像个男人！他在心里对自己吼叫。  
黑暗空旷的走廊里回荡着他拖鞋的摩擦声，带着几股阴风诡异的沙沙作响，Herbert不禁汗毛倒立。  
这没有什么对吧，什么人都不在这里，他对自己说。  
第三个通道，左拐，第二间，到了。  
画室沉重的木门被推开，就像是他愚蠢的踹开了一个黑暗山洞门口邪恶的石头，可怕的声响瞬间回荡在空荡荡的画室里。  
Herbert不敢看向四周奇形怪状还未完成的雕塑作品，直视前方走向他的讲台。  
还好，他的手机就乖乖的躺在桌子上。  
Herbert松了一口气，从桌子上拾起他冰凉的手机。  
一阵寒意扫过他的后背，像是在他的脊髓里注进了冰水，他突然觉得有一双眼睛在黑暗里盯着他。  
“谁！”Herbert发出了堪称刺耳的尖叫，他跑过讲台，一把拉开讲桌一侧的柜门，打开了电灯总闸。  
饱满的金色光线充斥了整个房间，Herbert一时有些睁不开眼。  
瞳仁慢慢舒开，等他看清了眼前的一切，便随即被中庭什么说不清楚的东西击中，钉在了原地。  
他此刻已经忘记了一秒之前自己窘迫的样子，完全着了迷的向中庭的画板走去。  
什么东西对，又不对。  
Herbert的目光掠过画面的四周，看向那熟悉的结构。  
Sagrada Familia.  
画作背景里是西班牙圣家堂里巨大的彩绘玻璃，但是只有橘红，橙黄，淡粉和深蓝。  
Herbert的目光向下，顺着小臂的线条，将目光扫过画面中央那个苍白男人的全部。  
画面上的彩窗仿佛在他略过全图之后瞬间射出千万条金色的光影，那么直那么亮，飞蛾扑火似的集中到图上一点——  
那个男人璀璨翠绿碧若潭水的眼睛。

Herbert想，他有必要跟这个学生谈一谈。

——END


End file.
